


Cut Too Deeply

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Jason regrets slitting the baby bird's throat, but he can't regret giving him the scar.





	Cut Too Deeply

A second chance, Tim had called it.

Jason didn't correct him. He didn't tell Tim that this was at least the fifth chance - the second chance being life as Robin, the third being brought back from the dead, the fourth being life after the Pit.

Tim counted everything that came before this as one big mistake. Sometimes, Jason wanted to be angry at Tim for that, for counting Jason's time as Robin as the same fuck-up as any kill Red Hood made.

Except, sometimes Jason wasn't always sure that Tim was wrong.

But that was okay, now. Because baby bird had lost his mind and was on an impossible mission where his methods were far rougher than Bruce (or the Golden One) would have approved of; Jason spends nights watching blood wash off the costume, off Tim's body and swirl down the drain.

Most of the blood wasn't Tim's blood.

Some of it was - Jason tried to judge the percentage every night when baby bird moved beneath (always, always beneath, never on top, and Jason wondered if every single damn member of his family knew what only Bruce should have, because Tim never protested being the one to take it up the ass) him. They fuck in the dark, because that was what people in their _family_ did.

At least, that's what the did unless they were playing at being a fop for the cameras.

But even in the dark, Jason's hands could feel the different texture between old and new scars. Most of Tim's scars were never stitched properly, and they felt like asphalt beneath his fingers. The newer scars were rougher, more like sandpaper. Jason's fingers always felt them out first, before moving to let his mouth trace the old, bloodless scars.

His fingers pressed against new ones, sometimes drawing new blood, and always making baby bird's breath hitch _just so_ before Tim slams up harder against him.

This was another chance, yes, but that didn't mean Jason had to play that nicely. This new, angrier version of Tim didn't want him to.

And if, like on some nights, Tim gave Jason the kind of mixed signals that made Jason doubt whether that was true, all Jason had to do was press Tim's hands into the mattress and let his teeth graze against the old scar along Tim's throat.

It  was the only scar on Tim's throat; no one else had been good enough to get that close to Robin. (No one but Dick and the Girl, and they would never leave such a print.) The scar was old, but when Jason touched it, Tim's body tensed and his breath came in shorter gasps, just as though the scar was brand new.

The act was a reminder, of the mistakes Jason had made and the person Tim had been. When Tim was confused, Jason figured it was the kind of reminder he needed.

Many nights, Jason came in just that position - his hands holding Tim's wrists into place and his mouth tracing the scar he'd given baby bird.

Tim was only allowed to come when he stopped being so damn confused, when he started pushing his body up to meet the mouth sucking at his neck and the voice pleaded, "Jason, _please_."

Reminders fulfilled, Jason allowed Tim to come in his hands, shifting only slightly to run his tongue much more gently over the scar on baby bird's neck.

Afterward, Tim gave him a satisfied smirk that was more Red Robin than Tim Drake, and Jason returned it, because he'd been the Big Bad Wolf long before Tim lost his baby teeth.

When morning came, the scar would be bruised anew, purplish and blue against Tim's pale skin. Jason figured that eventually, they would find Bruce. Eventually, Tim would return to the fold. Eventually, these mornings will stop happening.

When that happened, there would be no more obscene hickeys over the scar on Tim's neck. But the scar itself would always remain; Jason had cut too deeply for it not to.

Which was why, though Jason regretted slicing Tim's throat, he would never regret giving baby bird the scar.  



End file.
